The pink girl and the genie!
by Jacob Phantom
Summary: Summary: After the events of "Pin the Blame on the Genie" Sofia's crush on Kazeem only grew she been crushing on him ever scene him and Sofia became friends. Can she admit it? Or will she blow it off. Read and find out! M rated for later chapters! PS: Sofia and Kazeem are 9 years old.
1. Chapter 1 (07-25 12:48:23)

**Summary: After the events of "Pin the Blame on the Genie" Sofia's crush on Kazeem only grew she been crushing on him ever scene him and Sofia became friends. Can she admit it? Or will she blow it off. Read and find out!**

Sofia and Kazeem have just put Omar's lap in the cage thing.

'Just tell him.' Sofia's heart tells her but she is scared that he will think she is to young to fall in love him.

'I guess I should try' she thinks.

"Ka--zeem" she curses herself for stuttering.

" Yes Sofia what is it." he asks.

'Here I go.'

"I k--inda have a-- crush on you." she turns away with a huge blush on her face while Kazeem looks at her in shock.

"You have a crush on me?" Kazeem asks still in shock.

"Y--es." Sofia says completely embarrassed.

"I kinda liked you to" Kazeem says.

Right after he said that he kissed her and when he did Sofia eyes widened in shock. After the shock whore off she kissed back as she put her tongue in his mouth and it turn into a french kiss. When the kiss broke they hugged each other knowing that the will always have each other.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemon in this chapter**

Sofia and Kazeem just broke from the hug.

"Kazeem that kiss made me a little horny and I already know about sex can we have some really quick" Sofia asks.

"S--ure" Kazeem studders.

"I'm not going to let you pull out of me until after you cum." She says sexually.

"What!" He says in shock.

"Calm down, I'm ok with getting pregnant and I'm to innocent to get in trouble."

Kazeem looked at Sofia in shock as she started to strip in front of him. She first sways her hips as she pulls her pants and panties down showing her underaged pussy. Next she pulls her shirt off showing off her A-Cup breasts Sofia notices that Kazeem's cock is erect.

Sofia smirks as she as Kazeem clothes vanished from his body and she started to stroke his cock. She started to feel precum coating his dick so she started to kiss the tip then she engulfed his cock in her mouth. Kazeem let out a loud moan and put his hand on the back of her head to help her out. She was sucking so fast she almost choked on his cock but that didn't stop her. She then felt Kazeem pin her to the floor and he started to slide his cock in her pussy and Sofia let out a soft moan. They both were too horny to notices Sofia's parents come in until they here two gasps. Both Sofia and Kazeem quickly look towards the gasps and scream when they see there parents.

"It's not what it looks like!" Sofia says scared.

"Really, because it looks like you two are having sex." Her mother says.

"Fine it is what it looks like but let me explain."

"Fine."

"I secretly had a crush on Kazeem and told him how I felt today and this was the end result." She says embarrassed.

"Wow, this is a shock I guess since you didn't do this against your will you can continue." Sofia's mom says.

"Th--anks for u-understanding." Sofia says embarrassed. As she says that they leave the young couple alone.

They then continue where they left off as Kazeem moved his cock in and out of Sofia's pussy until they climax. As they cum they moan each other names blushing and pass out on the floor naked.

To be continued!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sofia and Kazeem just woke up both naked they see this and blush because they realized it wasn't a dream.Sofia was a little horny so she gently wrapped her hand around Kazeem's cock and moved her hand up and down his shaft making him rock hard. She then put her lips on the tip of his cock and opened her mouth and gave him a blowjob. While she was sucking him off he held her head steady for her. She started to suck faster and he was getting very close to cumming.

"I'm about to...cum!" Kazeem says.

"Do it...in my... mouth!" Sofia says with her mouth almost full.

Kazeem cums in her mouth and face and she kisses him and shares his cum and he actually likes it. When the kiss breaks she licks the cum off her cheeks and smiles sexualy at Kazeem.

They both get dressed and Sofia's parents call her and Kazeem to come home with them.

When Sofia and Kazeem get there Amber and James ask "Who is that?"

"His name is Kazeem" started blushing "my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" They ask shocked.

Sofia blushes crimson and says "Yes."

"When did this happen?" Amber asks.

"Yesterday."

"How far did you take it?" Amber asks smirking.

"Uhh… nun of your business." She said embarrassed.

To be continued...


End file.
